Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {1} \\ {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {4} \\ {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{0} & {1}+{4} \\ {4}+{-2} & {0}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {5} \\ {2} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$